


All The Things That You Never Ever Told Me

by Rionaa



Series: We'll Have To Make It On Our Own [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hospitals, Influenza, M/M, Shitty Immune System Frank, Sickfic, Worried Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been half an hour, Mikey. Something's got to be wrong. Maybe he didn't reply on purpose, maybe he saw it and didn't reply, maybe I've done something to make him hate me. Have I done something Mikey? Oh god, what if he saw it but he didn't reply because he was with someone else, what if he's cheating on me! Mikey what do I do?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Things That You Never Ever Told Me

Gerard frowned as he closed his bedroom door. Something felt... Off. He ran through his evening routine in his head: he'd brushed his teeth, changed into his pyjamas, all that was left to do was to text goodnight to - Frank. Oh. That was it. He hadn't spoken to Frank all day. How could he not have noticed? Picking up his phone he quickly opened messenger and tapped on Frank's icon. Frank hadn't been online for twenty one hours. Gerard frowned. Frank hadn't said he was going away. He opened his texts and typed out a quick message to Frank. "Hey, you okay?"

When after half an hour, Frank hadn't replied to Gerard's nine texts of increasingly frantic texts, twenty two Facebook messages and three missed calls, Gerard was beginning to worry. Frank always replied to him, almost straight away. Gerard pulled open his bedroom door and stuck his head into Mikey's room.

"Have you heard from Frank at all today?"

Mikey looked up at him blankly and pulled off his headphones. "What?"

"Frank. He hasn't been online all day but he didn't say he was going anywhere and he hasn't replied to my text even though he always replies to me straight away and I-"

"Alright calm down, Casanova, I'm sure Frank's okay," Mikey chuckled, "maybe he just forgot to charge his phone or something."

"He hasn't been online though," Gerard pointed out, "he could have gone online and messaged me to tell me that."

"Okay, maybe it's on silent?"

"He never leaves it on silent. And he's always looking at it!"

"Maybe he lost it?"

"Again, he could have messaged me to tell me."

"Um, I don't know, it's only been a few minutes right? I'm sure he's okay."

"It's been half an hour, Mikey. Something's got to be wrong. Maybe he didn't reply on purpose, maybe he saw it and didn't reply, maybe I've done something to make him hate me. Have I done something Mikey? Oh god, what if he saw it but he didn't reply because he was with someone else, what if he's cheating on me! Mikey what do I do?"

Mikey, who had been watching Gerard's panicked monologue with amusement, stood up at this point and wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders in a comforting hug. "He's not cheating on you. I dont know why he's not replying to you, but I do know that he would never cheat on you. Frank loves you, I know that all too well from hearing the way he talks about you!"

Gerard gave a watery smile that Mikey couldn't see because his face was buried in his shoulder. "Thanks Mikes. You're right, I'm sure he's-" Gerard broke off, a horrible thought having just occurred. "Oh god."

Mikey pulled away and looked Gerard in the face, full of worry. "What is it?"

"I can't..."

"What?" But Gerard had already turned tail and run back into his bedroom. He was remembering the last time Frank had failed to answer his phone. He had texted Gerard back at last in the morning, telling him he was in the hospital, after having his stomach pumped of all the sleeping pills he had swallowed. What if he was trying again?

Gerard didn't notice what he was putting on and almost changed into a different pair of pyjamas. Once he was (more or less) fully clothed, he grabbed his keys and bolted out of the door.

"I'm going out!" He called, halfway down the stairs.

Mikey's head appeared round his doorframe, looking startled. "Has he texted back?"

But Gerard was already out the door.

It took Gerard two minutes to make the five minute drive to Frank's house. When he pulled up outside he saw that neither of his parents cars were there. That was either a good sign or a very, very bad sign. Gerard threw the car door shut behind him, not caring about the loud slam that echoed down the quiet street. 

He ran up the garden path and banged hard on the door. After a couple of minutes when there was no reply he stepped back and looked up at the house. None of the lights were on at the front, but Frank's bedroom was at the back.

Gerard jogged round the side of the house and peered upwards. The light was on in Frank's bedroom, though the curtains were drawn.

Gerard looked up at the spreading branches of the cherry tree that grew outside Frank's window. He had climbed this tree on many occasions before, but now his hands were shaking and his palms were sweaty. He wiped his hands on his jeans and began to climb.

Once he reached the second storey, he paused. He hadn't really had a plan past this point. He hasn't really had a plan at all, now that he came to think of it. Usually when he climbed up to Frank's bedroom window, Frank was expecting him and the window was open. He didn't know whether or not Frank kept his window unlocked. Tentatively, Gerard reached out and with the tips of his fingers, pulled on the edge of the window. He almost sighed in relief when it swung outwards. Precariously he wriggled from the tree branch to the window ledge.

"Frankie?" He whispered as he swung his legs off the windowsill and onto the ground, peering around anxiously.

"Gee?" A hoarse voice croaked from where Gerard knew Frank's bed was. The bedside light flicked on revealing Frank's pale, sweaty face, eyes bloodshot and baggy. 

Gerard crossed the room in two steps and knelt by his boyfriend. "Oh babe, are you okay?"

"Peachy," snapped Frank, his sarcasm still full of life, "but what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you! You weren't online all day and you didn't answer any of my texts or anything..."

"Oh yeah, my phone's on the other side of the room..." Frank turned his head, looking to where his phone lay, balanced on top of a stack of books by the socket, then winced as though the movement caused him pain.

Gerard followed his gaze, then looked back at Frank with real worry. "What's wrong, sugar? What do you need? Tell me what I can do."

"Some water... I haven't had a drink all day and my head's killing me." Gerard nodded and went to the bathroom to get a glass of water and some painkillers. 

When he returned, Frank's eyes were closed.

"Frank? Are you awake?"

Frank grunted in reply, then sat up suddenly, eyes wide. "I'm gonna be sick..."

Gerard grabbed the nearest thing to a bucket he could reach and shoved it at Frank just in time. Frank vomited directly into the waste bin, then lay back with a moan of pain.

"Do you want some water?" Gerard asked, uncertainly. Frank nodded, so he held the glass up to his mouth so he could drink.

"I got you some painkillers but if you think you're going to throw up again..."

"Please let me have them."

"Okay." Gerard handed the pills to Frank, then gave him some water to swallow them.

Frank fell silent after that. Gerard was pretty sure he was asleep. Getting to his feet, he padded silently back to the bathroom and rooted through the medicine cabinet for a thermometer. At last he found one. He returned to Frank's room and carefully took his temperature without waking him. Shit. That wasn't good. Returning to the bathroom once again. He found and wetted a facecloth and placed it over Frank's forehead. It was what they did in films anyway. Then he sat down on Frank's desk chair and watched his boyfriend sleep.

***

Gerard didn't mean to fall asleep. He was woken suddenly by Frank falling out of bed.

"Frank?" He opened his eyes to see Frank lying on the floor, his limbs jerking uncontrollably. "Fuck!" Gerard scrambled to his feet, eyes wide with panic, his hands flying to his head, unsure of what to do. He remembered reading somewhere that you were meant to hold the head still... Or was it that you weren't meant to get within thrashing range? Frank's head smashed into the side of his bed, leaving a gash across his forehead. Gerard snatched up the blanket from the bed and used it to cushion Frank's head until the fit passed. 

Frank's body stilled and his eyes fluttered. He moaned softly.

"Frankie?" Gerard said, tentatively. Frank let out a small whimper before he began trembling, shivering almost.

Gerard looked down at his boyfriend, panic rising in his chest. Franks fingers curled into a fist as he coughed weakly, before groaning again, a few tears squeezing out from between his eyelids. Gerard picked up the blanket from the floor and wrapped it around Franks limp form, before lifting his boyfriend into his arms. Frank curled into Gerard's chest with a sigh that quickly turned into another bout of coughing. Gerard kicked open Frank's bedroom door and carefully made his way downstairs. He had to put Frank down to unlock the front door. Frank's legs shook too much to stand so he sat propped up against the wall, the blanket pulled tight around his shoulders. Gerard slipped the key into his pocket before picking Frank up once again. He pulled the door to with his foot but left it unlocked as he made his way to his car. He placed Frank in the passenger seat and pulled the seatbelt around him before getting in the driver's seat and starting the engine.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." He said. He didn't know whether or not Frank could hear him. Frank moaned and turned his head listlessly to the side. Gerard pressed his foot to the gas pedal.

It seemed to take an eternity but at last he pulled up in front of the hospital. Racing round to the other side of the car, he wrenched open the door and lifted Frank into his arms again. 

Running through the doors he shouted "Help! My boyfriend needs help!" A porter came running with a trolley and took Frank from Gerard. A nurse approached Gerard and led him to the waiting area. He was given some forms to fill out, but he didn't know most of the answers. He tried to call Frank's parents but neither of them answered their phones. After an hour, he was approached by the same nurse who had brought him to the waiting area. 

"You're here for Frank Iero?"

"Yes?" Gerard was on his feet in an instant. "Is he okay?"

The nurse hesitated for a second before answering. "He has contracted a severe case of influenza. As a result of this his body went into shock. If you had been much slower in bringing him in we probably wouldn't have been able to do anything for him. However, we now have it all under control. He is going to make a full recovery. He's sleeping now."

Gerard sighed in relief. "Can I go see him?"

The nurse paused. "We're only supposed to allow family members to visit."

"But he's my boyfriend! I can't get in contact with his family, I've tried but his parents aren't answering their phones. I'm closer to his than his real family, please just let me see him!"

"We've already been in contact with his mother, but once we assured her that he was in no serious danger she decided not to return home to visit him." Despite the seriousness of the situation, Gerard felt anger rise within him on Frank's behalf. Neither of his parents cared about their son, sometimes Gerard found bruises on his boyfriend's body that he was sure had been put there by his family. "So under these circumstances we have decided that you can visit him." 

Gerard looked up, startled. "Really?"

She nodded. "I can take him to you now if you like."

"Yes, please!" He gasped. She smiled and walked away, gesturing for him to follow her.

She led him to an enclosed room where there was only one bed. Gerard could see Frank's pale face over the top of the covers. He looked tiny in the hospital bed. Gerard moved to stand beside Frank. He took his hand, being careful not to dislodge the needle that was planted in his hand. Something wet fell on his own hand and he realised he was crying. After a moment of simply standing beside Frank, watching his chest slowly rise and fall, he sank down to sit on the edge of the bed, then softly lay down beside his boyfriend, burying his face in his hair and placing a gentle hand protectively on his chest. Frank's familiar, comforting scent was enough to send him almost instantly to sleep.

Gerard woke up to someone running their fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a matching pair of hazel orbs, watching him intently.

"Morning!" Frank's voice sounded cracked and strained but he smiled nonetheless.

"Morning babe," replied Gerard with a small smile, "how are you feeling?"

"Not dead so I guess that's a good thing... I don't remember getting to the hospital though, was that you?"

"I, um, I carried you here, yeah..."

Frank smiled softly and pressed his chapped lips to Gerard's forehead. "Thank you for saving my life... I love you."

Gerard smiled and lifted his head to capture Franks lips with his own. "I love you too."


End file.
